


at the sound of the bell

by nephirious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, College, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephirious/pseuds/nephirious
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. One

lancer: GUYS UR NEVER GONNA BELIEVE THIS

keith: what

hunkuwuw: ooh, should we guess?

pidgerwidger: what is it this time

lancer: remember lotion??

keith: ..lotion?

lancer: BKREBGKJ AUTOCORRECT SORRY  
lancer: *LOTOR

keith: um  
keith: no?  
keith: should i know who this person is

hunkuwu: lotor??  
hunkuwu: didn’t he leave the school after  
hunkuwu: you know

pidgerwidger: man, those were good times

keith: hi just thought i’d ask  
keith: who the fuck are y’all talking about

lancer: TEXAN KEITH HAS BEEN SPOTTED

pidgerwidger: a rare cryptid indeed

keith: SHUT THE FUCK UP  
keith: are u guys going to tell me who this lotor guy is or not

lancer: hmmmmmmmmm i dunno  
lancer: let me think about it

keith: i stg

lancer: hush mullet  
lancer: im trying to concentrate  
lancer: jeez

pidge: lance my patience is getting pretty fucking short

lancer: good so it matches the rest of you then

pidge: don't make me come over there. 

lancer: psh u dont even know where i am

pidge: yes i do. 

lancer: fine, then what class do i have right now?

pidge: you don't have class. you're in your dorm. 

lancer: u dont know that

pidge: yes i do. you don't have anything until physics at 10:45.

lancer: HOW HTE FUCK

keith: u sent your schedule to the group chat at the beginning of the semester, moron

lancer: my air of mystery,,,  
lancer: IN TATTERS  
lancer: this is truly a tragic day

hunkuwu: lance i don’t want to interrupt your dramatic monologue or anything but

pidgerwidger: SO ANYWAY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP BEING A FUCKING IDIOT FOR THREE SECONDS AND GET BACK TO LOTOR

lancer: jeez  
lancer: someone didnt have enough coffee this morning

pidgerwidger: fuck off

lancer: aww, i love you too, katie

pidge: dont call me that, lance. 

lancer: *inhales*  
lancer: KATIE KATIE KATIE KATIE HOOOOLLLLTTT

pidgerwidger: …  
pidgerwidger: ……..  
pidgerwidger: …………..  
pidgerwidger: your funeral, mcclain. 

keith: did you somehow forget that she knows exactly where to find you

pidge: >:)

lancer: WAIT NO I TAKE IT BACK  
lancer: pidgey?  
lancer: pidge im sorry i didn’t mean it  
lancer: keith? hunky? back me up

keith: he meant it.

lancer: KEITH I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS  
lancer: HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT

hunkuwu: oof, sorry buddy. phone died. 

lancer: HUNK

hunkuwu: yes lance?

lancer: UR AS DEAD TO ME AS UR PHONE

keith: but his phone isn't dead anymore

lancer: FINE  
lancer: UR AS DEAD TO ME AS UR PHONE WAS FOUR MINUTES AGO  
lancer: IS THAT BETTER, KEITH

keith: yes

hunkuwu: D:

lancer: wait no  
lancer: hunk thats not allowed  
lancer: hunk u stop that

hunkuwu: :(

lancer: hunk no i didnt mean it  
lancer: hunk i love you  
lancer: hunk i would cut open my own body to provide you with warmth if you told me the a/c was too high

hunkuwu: disgusting and unnecessary  
hunkuwu: but :D

lancer: yes!!!

pidgerwidger: lance if u dont tell us what u were going to say about lotor in the next 5 seconds im coming to your dorm

lancer: psh im not scared of you  
lancer: ur like 3 feet tall?

pidgerwidger: im in woodshop right now.  
pidgerwidger: you know, the one class where i have access to an arsenal of deadly weapons  
pidgerwidge: sound familiar? or do u need a demonstration

lancer: o fuck

pidgerwidger: 5

lancer: okay so for context  
lancer: since keith is a n00b

hunkuwu: transfer student*

keith: thank you, hunk. 

hunkuwu: :)

pidgerwidger: 4

lancer: lotor was a total asshat  
lancer: spoiled kid from a rich family, thought he was better than everyone else. typical douchebag.  
lancer: he always got his way, too, because daddy’s one of the school’s biggest donors 

hunkuwu: please never call zarkon “daddy” ever again

keith: excuse me his dad’s name is zarkon  
keith: is this some sort of fucking sci-fi novel

pidgerwidger: 3

lancer: anyway  
lancer: long story short after awhile there were too many complaints against the guy and he and his dad booked it before lotor could be officially expelled  
lancer: and now  
lancer: HES BACK

pidgerwidger: 2  
pidgerwidger: wait  
pidgerwidger: what  
pidgerwidgerr: WHAT

hunkuwu: he’s back??

pidgerwidger: explain right the fuck now

lancer: whoops, time for class!  
lancer: gotta bounce

pidgerwidger: DAMMIT, MCCLAIN


	2. Two

hunkuwu: dang  
hunkuwu: he’s actually back

pidgerwidger: CONFIRMED??

hunkuwu: confirmed  
hunkuwu: just saw him on my way to history  
hunkuwu: he’s already surrounded by his old posse

pidgerwidger: those creepy girls?  
pidgerwidger: acxa, ezor...and there was one more.

hunkuwu: zethrid  
hunkuwu: yeah, them

keith: i know an acxa  
keith: she’s in my english class  
keith: think it’s the same one?

pidgerwidger: nah, probably not  
pidgerwidger: because you know  
pidgerwidger: axca’s a super common name and all

hunkuwu: pidge, give him a break  
hunkuwu: you never know  
hunkuwu: maybe it’s a common name down in texas

keith: hUNK  
keith: NOT YOU TOO

pidgerwidger: bvesbvwjekbvkf

keith: ANYWAY  
keith: i know acxa  
keith: we partnered together for a project a few weeks ago  
keith: she seems okay

pidgerwidger: never trust anyone that hangs around lotor.

keith: what exactly did that kid do?

pidgerwidger: honestly, it might be easier to ask what he DIDNT do  
pidgerwidger: tried to buy off teachers, bullied other students to the point where some of them left the school

keith: jeez

hunkuwu: dont forget the one time he rigged the election for ASGU president  
hunkuwu: by buying off other students to vote for him  
hunkuwu: and enlisting his gang to blackmail anyone who wouldnt take his bribes

keith: and how exactly was this kid not expelled for that

pidgerwidger: like lance said  
pidgerwidger: his dad was the garrison’s biggest donor  
pidgerwidger: they didnt want to risk losing that money

keith: but they eventually kicked him out, right?

hunkuwu: not really  
hunkuwu: well, not “officially,” anyway

pidgerwidger: i think he transferred to some community college  
pidgerwidger: never thought he’d crawl his way back here with the reputation he’s got

hunkuwu: i wonder why they let him back in?

keith: maybe his dad paid them off

pidgerwidger: probably

lancer: IM BACJ  
lancer: BACK*

hunkuwu: bacj

pidgerwidger: bacj

lancer: sHUT  
lancer: anyway  
lancer: who missed me  
lancer: ;)

pidgerwidger: *jeopardy theme intensifies*

lancer: oh come on  
lancer: you guys don’t ever appreciate me

pidgerwidger: i appreciate you!

lancer: :D

pidgerwidger: when you’re silent

lancer: D:

hunkuwu: uh oh  
hunkuwu: lance, buddy, you’re not gonna like this

pidgerwidger: uh oh

keith: what happened?

hunkuwu: i just saw allura

pidgerwidger: lmao the hot RA that lance totally has a crush on?

lancer: SHE IS A LOVELY WOMAN  
lancer: anyway  
lancer: she wasn’t like  
lancer: WITH someone, right  
lancer: because when she turned me down she TOLD me that it was because she didnt want to date anyone in college because she like, wanted to focus on work and stuff  
lancer: WHICH IS FINE

pidgerwidger: omg you actually asked her out???

hunkuwu: she wasn’t with anyone

lancer: okay phew  
lancer: not that it would matter or anything hahaha

hunkuwu: ...right  
hunkuwu: anyway  
hunkuwu: she was putting up a new door decoration  
hunkuwu: for the empty room next door

pidgerwidger: oh my god  
pidgerwidger: don’t fucking tell me

hunkuwu: guess lotor’s our new neighbor!

lancer: W H A T

pidgerwidger: HA  
pidgerwidger: get rek’d

lancer: oh please this is your problem too  
lancer: dont pretend like you dont spend every second of free time you have in our dorm

pidgerwidger: ...fuk

lancer: yeah that’s right  
lancer: feel our pain, pidge.  
lancer: feel it.

pidgerwidger: oh im feeling it  
pidgerwidger: mr. krabs

keith: hey, can i ask something?

lancer: no

keith: fuck you

lancer: i mean  
lancer: sure  
lancer: if you want

keith: ...  
keith: anyway  
keith: when you said that lotor blackmailed people  
keith: did he ever go after you guys?

hunkuwu: ah  
hunkuwu: yes  
hunkuwu: he did

pidgerwidger: he couldn’t really find much dirt, so he kind of gave up on me

hunkuwu: but he threatened some pretty cruel things to me and lance  


lancer: BLAZE IT

keith: ..what?

pidgerwidger: lance, it’s 1:12

lancer: it’s never 2 early

hunkuwu: oooookay  
hunkuwu: well on that note, i’m headed to lunch  
hunkuwu: anyone wanna join?

pidgerwidger: yeah sure, i’ll come

keith: same

hunkuwu: meet you guys there then

lancer: i’ve got some work to do, but enjoy!

pidgerwidger: it’s college cafeteria food  
pidgerwidger: we won’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I'm doing instead of writing the essay that's due tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

> Just some friendly banter! Definitely no plot or anything like that ;) Stay tuned.


End file.
